


Femme Fromage

by SleepyEye



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran is lovely, Drabble, F/M, Robin is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/pseuds/SleepyEye
Summary: VERY short bit I thought of late at night.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Femme Fromage

Cormoran opened the door to their flat, taking care to be quiet. Robin had spent the evening going undercover as a makeup assistant at a modeling agency accused of forcing diet pills on their models. She had called him at eight, saying that the models had invited her out to drinks. He had a late stakeout, so it hadn’t gotten in the way of any plans, and it seemed like a great step towards solving the case. 

He was expecting her to be asleep, so was surprised to see their bedroom light on. He was even more surprised, although not unpleased, to see that Robin was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a T-shirt. Her back was to the mirror, and she was twisted around, straining to examine her rear reflection. 

“Hello,” Cormoran said, “Anything I can help with?”

Robin turned to him, her mouth drawn down in an exaggerated pout. She was quite obviously completely plastered. 

“My ass looks like cottage cheese.”

Cormoran couldn’t stop a startled laugh. 

“What?”

Robin groaned and pitched forward onto the bed.

“My ass looks like cottage cheese,” she repeated, her voice muffled by blankets. Cormoran stared at the offending feature, laid out on the bed in front of him. He’d seen Robin naked on a regular basis for almost five years now, and he’d never made any connection to dairy products. 

“Cottage cheese is... soft and chunky,” he said, utterly confused by any comparison. 

“Exactly,” Robin said into the bedding. It clicked in Cormoran's sleep deprived brain. 

“Ahhh. I see.” He sat down beside her on the bed. “For what it’s worth, I still don’t see it.”

“All the models are so young and beautiful,” she said, “I’m just… old and dried up.”

“You’re gorgeous, Robin. Besides, you’re only thirty five, that hardly makes you the crypt keeper.”

Robin looked up at him, mascara streaked down her face, despair in her eyes. 

“My ass used to look like Babybel cheese wheels,” she whispered. 

Cormoran started laughing and then couldn’t stop. He laid back on the bed and laughed until Robin hit him with a pillow.

“Stop laughing at me! It’s serious!”

He looked and saw that she was, in fact, being sincere. Tears filled her eyes and her mouth wobbled. He reached out and drew her into his arms.

“Oh Robin. Oh love.” She sighed into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. “You’ll always be my Babybel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an ad the other day for some product that would help "cottage cheese thighs" and I was like "wtf" and then I looked in the mirror and was like "WTF!" In every fic, Cormoran is my voice of self-love.


End file.
